


Day One

by Emma_Oz



Category: Snowpiercer (TV 2020)
Genre: Gen, political manifesto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Oz/pseuds/Emma_Oz
Summary: I fill in the gaping hole of what exactly the purpose of the revolution is.
Kudos: 3





	Day One

My name is Layton. I am from the Tail but I am a citizen of the train.

We are all citizens of this train beginning today. The war is over. There will be no reprisals. We are all citizens of Snowpiercer, the last of humanity.

Um… so there are changes to be made. The first and most important is that we will have a constitution. We will draw it up. So you need to choose representatives to write it. I say again that there will be no reprisals. First can have a representative, just like all the other groups. 

In the meantime, we will work together. Everyone eats, everyone works, every kid goes to school, everyone gets space.

So, first up, everyone eats. I’m asking Ag to draw up a plan to increase food production. If they can’t, I guess we just have to rotate the food, to share out the strawberries and the protein bars evenly. While Ag are working on this problem, I think we can all agree that it would be fair that First get their calories through protein bars….. or, if they don’t like that, there are always rats.

I mean, I wish I could say that this is a glorious new era where no one will ever eat one of those bars again. But we are a closed system. I get that there are limits to our food production that we can’t control. But we can control distributing it fairly, and there is enough food made on Snowpiercer for everyone to eat proper food like three meals out of four right now.

Which brings me to this message: Do not loot Ag. The food belongs to all of us. When you take food from Ag, you are taking it from yourself because this is what we all eat.

Everyone works. I guess there will be a whole heap more work to be done now, increased demand for food, increased use of sanitation. We all need to pull together to keep our train running. I would like all the Section leaders to draw up plans to expand their work forces, because now we have a lot more workers. The free ride is over. Now its time for First and the Tail to start working.

All the kids go to school. So Education better set up a plan to expand. Maybe call on some of these new workers we’ve got.

And, finally, the space needs to be shared out evenly. Hospitality can come up with a long term plan, but in the meantime, having eyeballed the cabins in First, I reckon three out of four can be reallocated right away. Because seriously these cabins are massive. So Firsties, you’ll need to share four families to a cabin – start moving. The rest of us will start moving up later today. If anyone from First does not want to share accommodation, I’m sure you can find someone in Third who’d be happy to swap. Or, you know, there are a lot of vacant bunks down in the Tail.

So, the focus is on keeping the train running. We work together to do this.

Everyone works, everyone eats. The kids go to school so that we have some hope for the future. And everyone gets a bit more space right now, to live right.


End file.
